My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Video Game
My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Video Game is a video game based of the show with the same name. It was released on Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360 and Wii U on August 1, 2013 in honor of the show's 10th Anniversay. The game is developed by WayFoward Technologies, and the 1st Nicktoon (and Non-SpongeBob game) to be published by Activision. It's also the last Nicktoons game to be released on Playstaion 2. Plot Characters Protagonists *Jenny/XJ9 *Dr. Nora Wakeman (NPC) *Brad Carbunkle (NPC) *Tuck Carbunkle (NPC) *Sheldon Lee (NPC) Allies *XJ Sisters *Misty *Vega *Melody Locust *Silver Shell *SpongeBob SquarePants (Jenny's Spirit Guide) Antagonists Cluster *Vexus (Main Antagonist) *Smytus *Krackus *Cluster Drones The Legion of Evil *Dr. Locust (New Leader, Secondary Antagonist) *Vladimir (Former Leader) *Mad Hamer Bros. *Mudslinger *Lancer *The Lonely Hearts Club (New Members) *Himcules (New Member) Bosses *Space Bikers *Ivan The Eye Monster *Armegendroid (Final Boss) Non-Playable Characters *The Crust Cousins *Don Prima *Jantrice *Pteresa *Ranzinski *Mog *Wisteria Wakeman *Glenn Wakeman *Killgore *Lil' Acorn *Ren Alien *Stimpy Alien Voice Cast Note: The following voice actors have done voice work in the game, and every character (except Vexus) has been voiced by the original actor from their respective roles. *Janice Kawaye - Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman, XJ1, Tammy (Space Biker) *Candi Milo - Dr. Nora Wakeman, Jantrice, Pteresa, XJ6, Olga, Sledge, Wisteria Wakeman *Chad Doreck - Brad Carbunkle *Audrey Wasilewski - Tuck Carbunkle, Misty, XJ7, XJ8 *Quinton Flynn - Sheldon Lee, Don Prima, Silver Shell, Lancer *Neil Ross - Mog *Kath Soucie - XJ2, XJ4, XJ5 *Billy West - Razinski, Ren Alien, Stimpy Alien *Moira Quirk - Britt Crust *Cree Summer - Vexus, Tiff Crust *Steven Jay Blum - Smytus *Jim Ward - Krackus *Dan Castellaneta - Cluster Drones *J. Grant Albrecht - Dr. Locust *Kevin Micheal Richardson - Armagedroid, Vladimir (Mr. Scruffles) *John Kassir - Mad Hammer Bros. *Nick Jameson - Mudslinger *Bob Joles - Boss *Daran Norris - Mopey *Patrick Pinney - Soggy, Dismal *Bruce Campbell - Himcules *Grey DeLisle - Letta, Lenny *Dee Bradley Baker - Lil' Acorn *Jeff Doucette - Glenn Wakeman *Sandy Fox - Melody Locust *Thora Birch - Vega *Tara Strong - Killgore *Joe Alaskey - Ivan The Eye Monster *Frank Welker - Various Monsters, XJ3 *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants Nicktoon Cameos and Easter Eggs During the game, you will see a lot of things that are references to other Nicktoon shows, movies, and other stuff such as: *The Rugrats Movie Triliogy posters appear at the Theater. *Ren and Stimpy from The Ren & Stimpy Show make a cameo appearance as aliens in the Moon snack stand after Jenny went into the 1st level of the moon. The characters' original voice actor, Billy West reprises his roles for the appearance. *In the scene where Jenny is being chased by the Mole Monster, she run past a DVD stand full of DVD copies of The Last Airbender movie. *Posters of Danny Phanton and TUFF Puppy are seen in Jenny's bedroom. *When Jenny first sees SpongeBob as her spirit guide, he mentions to her that "they played Basketball", "you were misplaced in other worlds" and "I saved you in an evil toy factory". 3 referances to "Nicktoons Basketball", "Nicktoons Freeze Frame Frenzy", and "Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots" (all 3 had both SpongeBob AND Jenny together). *Jenny is playing Muscular Beaver The Video Game on Dii U in the opening movie. Muscular Beaver is from The Angry Beavers, who happen to be Daggett's favorite superhero. *During the downtown Tremorton level, there is a Good Burger: The Movie DVD case. There is also a Garbage bin full of Good Burger: The Movie DVD copies. This was intentionally added by Nickelodeon as a joke because Good Burger The Movie was not well received by critics. *In two windows in Downtown Tremorton, there are newspapers with pictures of Zim. *At the opening movie, when Jenny is playing the Dii U (spoof of Wii U), the radio is playing the CatDog theme song. *The Playstation 2 can be seen in the beginning of the game, although it appears to be stowed away, a reference to the console's discountuation. *When SpongeBob uses his Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards blimps to throw at the giant monster (which failed), Jenny complains that she has never won a blimp. *One of the car license plates is A113, an old animation in-joke used in several other animated movies and T.V. shows.